The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sansevieria plant, botanically known as Sansevieria trifasciata, of the family Ruscaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Whitney’
Sansevieria is a monocotyledonous and succulent, flowering plant which can be produced in either hard-leafed or soft-leafed varieties for interior use as a house plant or outdoor ornamental plant.
The new Sansevieria ‘Whitney’ was discovered and selected by Mr. Marvin Gonzalez Villegas, as a single flowering plant within a planting of ‘Black Gold Superba’ at Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela province, Costa Rica in 2006. It originated as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Sansevieria variety ‘Black Gold Superba’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new Sansevieria cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in January 2007 in Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela, Costa Rica and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.